Pain for Loss
by RogueAmelia117
Summary: The Avengers must stop the evil forces that are attempting to do unspeakable things, but after a team-changing battle, the Avengers must do anything in their power to stop the villains. With the Avengers out of time and power, they need all the help they can get. This story is rated Teen for Mild Violence and Language, like you would see in an Avengers movie
1. Chapter 1 - Cloaked

Iron Man is flying around in his new suit, next to the Quinjet. Aboard the jet are the other Avengers: Black Widow, Captain America, Hawkeye, Thor, Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner, and Vision.

"So where exactly are we going, Tony?" Captain America says into his comm, looking out the side window to look at Iron Man.

"A remote island in the Banat region. Fury sent me the coordinates." Iron Man replied, turning his head to look at the Quinjet.

"I got them too." Natasha said, looking at Steve. "Don't worry, Steve."

Around 15 minutes later, Iron Man stopped flying and hovered over a small island. "Jarvis, get me a close up."

"Right away, sir." Jarvis responds. The screen in Iron Man's helmet shows a closeup of the island, revealing a bunch of marching robots. "Oh come on!"

"What is it?" Black Widow asks.

"Doombots. Hundreds of them." Iron Man says. "Aaand they've already started attacking." About 50 balls of what looks like lightning are being fired towards them.

"Shields up in 5… 4... 3... 2… Now." Widow says, and the shields of the ship block some of the incoming attacks. Iron Man is flying around, dodging the attacks.

"Lightning?! That is my move!" Thor says. The hatch opens and Thor jumps out, flying towards the island with Mjolnir in front of him.

Iron Man starts flying closer, and shooting some of the Doombots with his repulsor rays once he is in range. The Quinjet flies closer, and Natasha lands the ship. The other Avengers all jump out, except for Bruce and Natasha.

While the other Avengers are all destroying Doombots, Natasha walks over to Banner. "Stay in here, okay. We'll call you if we need the other guy."

Bruce nods in understanding and Natasha smiles and runs out. Bruce sits in the pilot's seat and watches the battle going on in front of him. Hawkeye is shooting electro arrows at the Doombots, electrifying them and making them fall. Thor is smashing them with Mjolnir. Tony is shooting as many as he can with repulsor rays, his unibeam, or rockets. Natasha is jumping on some, forcing other Doombots to destroy themselves. Wanda is ripping some apart and pushing some into others. Vision is using the Mind Stone to destroy some. Cap is throwing his shield, kicking them down, and finishing them off. It's just like a normal fight for the Avengers, but without Bruce in the action.

Once all the Doombots are destroyed, Bruce walks out. Some of the Avengers are panting, others are not. Iron Man and Vision fly back down next to the other Avengers.

Bruce walks out clapping. "Well done, Avengers." He sounds left out.

"Sorry, big guy." Iron Man's mask pops up. "We can't have the Hulk destroying half of this island."

"I understand." He puts one hand on top of another and places them down.

All of a sudden, there is this sound of a large object moving in the air.

"Sir, I have detected 3 big Latverian missiles headed your way. Estimated arrival, 2 minutes."

"Doombots, Latverian missiles, this has Doom written all over it." Steve says

"Ya think?" Iron Man replies. "What did we ever do to him? Don't answer that. Thor, Vision, follow me. We have some missiles to destroy." He uses his boot jets to jump up. Thor looks at Vision and laughs. Vision returns with a smile. The two jump up and follow Tony. Vision hits his missile with a Mind Stone blast, Iron Man hits his with his Unibeam, and Thor conjures some lighting to hit it.

With all the missiles gone, the three fly back to the other Avengers. Vision lands near Wanda and Bruce, while Thor and Iron Man land near the rest of the Avengers. "Well would you look at that. Another mission well done."

"I would not speak so soon, sir. There is still one more missile headed your way." Jarvis says. They all look up into the sky, but there is no missile to be found.

"Jarvis, are you malfunctioning or something? There's no missile." Iron Man looks confused. He scans for any technology, but nothing shows up.

Bruce looks deep in thought. Natasha looks over at him. "Bruce, can the Hulk tell us where the missile is, if there even is one."

"I mean," Bruce starts. "I can guess a point but there is not absolute way to figure out where if Jarvis doesn't detect some kind of cloaking mechanism."

"No sir, I do not."

Bruce looks over at Nat and she nods. "Okay…" Bruce starts to turn into the Hulk and jumps up in the air.

Before Bruce could get even 200 feet in the air, there is a loud metal clonk and a huge explosion. The Hulk comes flying to the ground, and hits the ground hard next to Wanda and Vision, sending them flying back and hit by the Hulk and also the blast.

Everyone else gets shaken and Nat screams, running over to the Hulk, looking him up and down, checking for anything. The Hulk is unresponsive. Not breathing, no pulse, not responding to anything.

The missile reveals what is left, a large clump over by where Wanda and Vision were. Vision has a piece of shrapnel in his side, blue blood covering him.

Wanda has a large metal piece on top of her bottom half, and she his bleeding severely from the fall.

Everyone is in shock, as five minutes go by and nothing. Clint is helping Nat with Hulk and Natasha is crying. Thor, Cap, and Iron Man are frozen in shock. Iron Man's helmet pops up.

"It appears there are no signals of life coming from Bruce, Wanda, or Vision." Jarvis says.

Tony takes a deep breath, staring at everyone. "Guys…"

"...they're gone." Steve finishes his sentence, completely frozen in shock, staring at the damage.


	2. Chapter 2 - Aftermath

"We need to leave." Captain America said.

Nat stands up from Hulk's side, with tears streaming down her face. She immediately hugs Clint, who returns the hug.

Thor starts swinging Mjolnir. "Heimdall, open the portal now!" The portal opens and Thor jumps through.

"No no no no no no!" Iron Man says, trying to stop him. When the portal closes and Thor is gone, Iron Man says, "Damn it!"

"Let him grieve the way he wants to grieve. He just lost three friends." Captain America puts his hand on Iron Man's shoulder.

"So did we." Iron Man shakes it off and walks towards Wanda and Vision. He picks up the metal and throws it to the side. He picks her up, holding her like a mother would hold their child. His mask pops up and he has a face of sorrow. He sighs and turns around, walking towards the Quinjet. He walks in and places her down, walking out.

As he walks out, Captain America walks in, holding Vision. Cap places the Vision right next to Wanda. The two are touching each other, and Cap makes it so that they are holding hands.

Iron Man and Cap silently work together to bring Hulk in. Clint sits down at the pilot's seat and takes off once everyone is on board. Iron Man is sitting next to Wanda, with Cap next to Vision. Nat is sitting next to the Hulk, rubbing him.

No one dares to say anything the entire ride back. When they land, Hawkeye stays in the seat and Tony picks up Wanda, and Cap takes Vision, and they carry them to the Med Room, placing the two on the same table. They go back for Hulk and place him on his own table.

They walk out and shut the door.

 **5 Hours Later**

Captain America and Black Widow are in the training room. Steve is punching bags harder than ever, using up 5 bags in 15 minutes.

Black Widow looks over at him, and him at her. She sees him sweating. There is a single tear that runs down his cheek. She walks over to him and wipes it, looking into his eyes. She stares at him for a minute, getting teary eyed, and then walks out.

Nothing has been heard from Thor, and Hawkeye went back home.

 **2 Days Later**

Tony, Natasha, and Steve are sitting on the couch in the main room. Over against a well-lit wall are two big statues, one of Wanda and Vision kissing, and the other of the Hulk ready to smash.

The three bodies still lay in the dark Med Room on the two tables.

"We're burning them." Tony says

"No." Cap says. "We don't know what they wanted to happen."

"I don't care what they think now, Steve. We can't have two dead bodies and a deceased Hulk sitting in the healing room forever. I say we burn them, and their ashes can be kept on their statues."

"I say we take the statues outside." Steve responds. "Put the statues in the Garden and bury them there."

"I'm with Steve." Natasha interferes. "Bury them in the garden."

"My building, my tech, my money, my designs, my rules. We're burning them, tonight outside. I've already contacted Hawkeye. He's arriving this afternoon. Thor… I did the best that I could. I don't know if he's coming. Maria Hill and Fury are stopping by, as well as Wilson and Rhodes."

"Cancel it then. Because Natasha and I are going to bury the bodies."

Nat nods.

"It's already arranged. We're burning them tonight, it's official."

"Screw you, Tony." Steve says

"Excuse me?"

The three continue to argue, while in the Med Room, a figure steps out of the shadows, with a mischievous smile on his face.

Loki swishes his hand once, and the three bodies disappear. Back at Latveria, the destroyed Doombots disappear, and all the missile scrap disappears.

A woman walks out as well. "Phase One Complete, Loki. We did it." She smiles and looks at him, and he looks at her and returns the smile.


	3. Chapter 3 - Mission

Sam Wilson walked around a Hydra base with an M4A1 Carbine that he picked off of another Hydra agent. He spoke into his comm: "Tell me one more time Rhodes, what exactly are we looking for?"

"A big ass gun with Stark's overloaded ego all over it." James Rhodey replied through his War Machine outfit. James was walking around a different corridor in the Hydra base.

"Yeah but that could be, like, any of Stark's guns."

Rhodes laughs and pulls up the schematics on his HUD. "I'm sending you the schematics… now."

The picture appears on the side of Wilson's goggles. "Got it."

He turned the corner and sees three Hydra agents standing there. "Oh hey guys! Could you do me a big favor and tell me where the stolen Stark gun is?"

The Hydra agents look at each other and then start shooting at him. Sam blocks the shots with his wings and then turns the corner again, against the wall. "Why does it always have to come down to this?" He turns the corner and shoots all three agents.

When they're down, he walks up to them and refills his magazine.

Meanwhile, War Machine looks around his own corridor, looking for the same gun. A group of 5 Hydra agents walk out of the room and see him. "Oh brother."

"Sir, we're going to need you to… Oh what the hell…" They all drop their guns and put their hands up.

"Oh come on! Why does Sam get all the fun! Is it the suit? Do I look too scary in this suit?" He feels a blast from behind and he turns around to see a shaking Hydra agent with a gun in his hand. "Did you just attack the War Machine?"

"Oh shi…" Before the agent could finish, he got blasted by a repulsor ray.

The other agents behind him start shaking. "Mommy…" One of them says.

Rhodey walks by them, knocking them unconscious for a while. He turns the corner and sees Falcon finishing off three hydra agents.

"Wilson, still no luck."

"No sir. Although, I hear you aren't having any fun?"

"Very funny, Wilson."

They walk by a room glowing blue.

Sam looks at Rhodey and he nods. They both walk into the dark room, illuminated by only the blue light being emitted from the plaque that says "Stark Repulsor Gun."

They look on the table and see that there is no gun.

They say together "Oh shit..."

Behind them, they hear the sound that Iron Man makes when he's loading his repulsor rays.

"Turn around, boys." Says a female voice.

They turn around to see a beautiful blonde woman in a green dress. She first points the gun at Sam, since he doesn't have a full body armor like James. "I'll let you live, if you give Stark this illusion gun, and don't tell anyone that you saw me. I mean, you're going to think this is real and not remember any of this, so…"

She hands him an illusion gun.

"How can I be holding it if it's an illusion?" Sam asks

"Oh you're not holding it." She smiles and walks away with the real gun.

Sam and Rhodes look at each other. Sam looks down to see the gun in his hand, and shrugs.

"Last one to Avengers HQ tells Stark the other one got more kills." Says Rhodes

"Oh there is no way in hell I'm telling him that." Sam extends his wings and flies out. War Machine follows.

The Enchantress walks back through the corridors with the Stark Repulsor Gun. A group of 5 Hydra soldiers are up, rubbing their heads, the same group that War Machine knocked out. Amora started loading up the Repulsor Gun and shot it at the ground beneath the agents. All 5 were thrown back against the wall, dead.

Amora starts walking out of the Hydra base, and Loki slowly appears behind her. In his hand is a staff like the old one he had, but more technologically advanced. In the top center, sits the Mind Stone, the same one he had in his staff the last time, and the same one that was in Vision.


	4. Chapter 4 - Wake Up Call

Wanda woke up in a black room with hectagon shapes forming the four walls. There was no door. There were no windows. It was a small room, with a bed, a bookshelf with a few books, and a sink.

She sat up in the bed, looking around for Vision. She could not find him or anything, just a sink and some books. She stood up and ran to the walls in search for a door. She tried everything she could, but she was stuck in that room.

She put her hand in front of her and started gathering some of her magic.

"So magic works, but I cannot leave." She thought to herself.

She went back to the bed and laid down. A tear ran out of the corner of her eyes. It slid from her eye to her temple and got soaked up in her hair.

She went to lose her eyes when Loki appeared, sitting in a chair across the room that Wanda could swear was not there before. "Who are you?" She asked in the voice she used when she ripped out Ultron's heart.

"I am Loki of Asgard. Brother to Thor. Perhaps he has mentioned me?" Loki said, with the scepter in his right hand.

"He mentioned only that you died, a hero."

"I am many things, Ms Maximoff." He stands up and starts walking towards Wanda with his scepter. "A Trickster, a God, a Monster, I could go on for days. But never would one call me a hero. My brother deems I died a hero because I wanted him to believe that. Like I said, I'm the God of Mischief."

"You didn't say that." Wanda says in an upset tone.

Loki smiles and turns around. "I like this one." Although he is alone in the room, Wanda knows that someone else is watching, somehow.

Wanda looks at the scepter in Loki's hand and see's the Mind Stone. Her eyes widen. "Where did you get that?"

Loki turns back around to face Wanda. "Oh, this?" He looks at the scepter. "Your friend, the red one, he had something. Something that belonged to me."

 **3 Hours before the end Chapter 3**

Vision woke up in what he thought was a lab. He tried to move, but he was strapped to the table. He knew that if he could just lift his head, he could use the Mind Stone, he could easily disintegrate the straps.

He tried lifting his head, but it was strapped down as well. He tried to escape the straps until a man in a green costume with long black hair comes in holding a staff of sorts with a curved top, nothing in the curve. Yet. Following the man came an enchanting, blonde haired woman, also in green clothing.

Vision could see them out of the corner of his eye and they walked up to him. "Who are you, and what do you want?"

"Really? 'Who are you and what do you want?'" He says annoyed. "Why do they all say that?"

"I take it you're not going to answer?" The Vision said. He still could not see the two people.

"I am Loki Laufeyson, King of Asgard, and brother of your friend, Thor. And what do I want? I believe you have something that belongs to me."

Loki puts the scepter above the Mind Stone.

"You truly are an idiot, Loki." Vision uses the power of the Mind Stone to blast the scepter, breaking it in half.

"Oh no! You foiled my plan!" Loki says playfully then laughs. "I shall just make a new one. Enchanted, this time." He looks at the woman. "Amora, I think it's time we get that gun."

Loki turns around and walks out of the room, the Enchantress following.

 **Present Day**

The Hulk wakes up with a jolt, still in Hulk form. He is on a huge, hard bed. He gets up and looks around, confused. He runs at the wall, shoulder first, but nothing happens. He starts panting as he slowly turns back into Bruce Banner.

He looks around and sees a security camera. "Really?"

He sees a book big and heavy enough. He take it and throws it at the camera, which easily falls off. He picks it up and sets it down, facing the wall.

He sits back on the bed when he hears faint screaming and crying. It's coming from a girl, obviously, but he doesn't know who. All of a sudden, the walls start shaking and cracking as what seems like red magic starts seeping through the cracks.

Bruce walks up to the wall and starts running his finger down the cracks. He feels another surge of energy coming, as he runs to the middle of the room and covers himself.

Right before he does, the walls explode. After everything has fallen, he takes a piece of wall off of him and throws it to the side, now in full Hulk mode. He jumps out of the rubble and lands somewhere very dark. All he sees is a girl with red surrounding her holding a dead body.


End file.
